Ready to Rumble (Luke 10)
Ready to Rumble is the 4th episode of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot Luke is sitting around his house when Skyler and Keith come in the front door. (Skyler): Where have you been? (Luke): Here. (Skyler, sarcastic): No, really? Skyler sits down at the table with a laptop.Luke gives Keith a look. Keith shrugs his shoulders. Luke then gets a mischievous grin on his face. He runs into the bathroom and the door shines with green light. He comes out as Upgrade. He leaps into the laptop. (Skyler): Ahh! Luke! Get out of there! That is my property. (Upgrade): Really? Because it looks like your dumb computer needs an upgrade! The computer grows legs and hops of the table scurrying away. Skyler runs after it. (Upgrade): You sure are slow. Skyler tackles her laptop which shocks her slightly. The upgraded laptop rushes into the bathroom. Skyler bangs furiously on the door. (Skyler): LUKE! That laptop is worth a $300. I spent all last summer saving up. Open this door now! There is a red flash. (Luke): No thank you. Luke starts messing with the laptop when the screen goes black. (Luke): Uh-oh. Luke exits the bathroom and hands her the laptop. She smacks him to the ground with an energy karate chop. A cartoonish wound pops from his head and glows bright red. Keith just watches. (Luke): Your girlfriend is crazy! (Keith, blushing slightly): S-s-she isn't m-my girlfriend! (Luke): Riiight. Luke gets up and dusts himself off. '' (Luke): Keith...my man. (Keith): What did you do this time? (Luke): I think I broke Skyler's computer. So keep her off of it until I can figure out how to fix it. (Keith): Good luck. ''Keith goes over to Skyler and starts talking to her. Luke walks outside when he sees a poster on a lamp post. He reads it aloud. (Luke): Mega Mutant Mayhem Championship. Grand prize $10,000! This it! End Scene Luke enters a building and sees a large fighting ring surrounded by cheering people he takes a few seconds to watch the battle between a tall half human half crocodile man beating down on a regular human in underwear and a mask. The crocodile man picks up the other combatant and lifts him above his head. The fans begin to chant his name, (People): Gatorboy, Gatorboy, Gatorboy. (Luke): This so cool! I didn’t I do this sooner? Luke runs into the bathroom and transforms. Four Arms steps out breaking the doorway only slightly. (Four Arms): Whoops. Four Arms runs over to the ring. Gatorboy has defeat thed man is pumping his fists in the air. The referee stands on a chair. (Referee): Who’s next. (Four Arms): I am. Four Arms leaps into the ring. The referee shakes his hand. (Gatoboy): My brother is gonna destroy you! (Four Arms): Huh? Porcupine leaps out of the croud onto Four Arm’s back and sticks his spines into his back. Four Arms roars in pain and flips Porcupine onto the ground. (Four Arms): Is that all you got Porky? Porcupine gets up slowly and fires two quills at Four Arms who catches them. He pretend yawns. He then leaps into the air and smashes into Porcupine’s face with his elbow. Porcupine falls through the stage with cloud of dust. As the dust clears Four Arms climbs out of the hole. The ref holds up one of his arms. (Referee): And the winner is… (to Four Arms, whisper) what’s your name? (Four Arms): Uh, Four Arms. (Referee): FOUR ARMS! The crowd cheers. Then the O-Megatrix flashes red. (Four Arms): Uh-oh. I’ll uh, be right back! Four Arms leaps away and hides. He reverts. The referee comes in. (Referee): Hey, kid. Seen that four armed guy? (Luke): Uh, yeah. Actually I’m his manager. He’ll be back soon. He looks at the red O-Megatrix. (Luke): In about ten minutes. End Scene Later Four Arms is facing Gatorboy. (Referee): This is it, foks. Our last two competitors. Or should I say three? (Four Arms): What!? Porcupine leaps up into the ring. (Four Arms): Two against one? So not fair. (Porcupine): Says the guy with four arms. (Four Arms): Whatever. I can take you two guys, easy. (Gatorboy): We’ll see, freak. (Four Arms): Who you calling a freak, freak? (Referee): Enough! Ready, set, FIGHT! Gatorboy punches Four Arms in the gut. Porcupine jumps off the ropes face kicks Four Arms. Four Arms punches Gatorboy in the face, causing him to stumble back. Then he grabs Porcupine throwing him at Gatorboy. Porcupine launches a barrage of quills at Four Arms he blocks with his back. The spines sticking in his back draw a small amount of blood. Gatorboy Grabs Four Arms and throws him to the ground sticking the spines into his even more. Four Arms screams in pain, but gets up anyways. He shoves Porcupine into Gatorboy they both bump into the ropes. Four Arms backs up into the ropes and uses it as a spring to launch himself into the two brothers. This breaks the ropes causing the two to fall out of the ring. They groan in pain. Four Arms grins. (Four Arms): Guess they don’t make tough mutans like they used to, huh? The referee hands him the check. (Four Arms): Oh yeah! End Scene Later on a corner street Luke sees Gatorboy and Porcupine talking to a shady looking man. He sneaks up quietly hiding behind a garbage can. (Porcupine): -but we tried our hardest. (Man): Too bad. Mr. Dom don’t take excuses. (Gatorboy): Please don’t hurt our Momma. (Man): Fat chance, freaks. There won’t be enough of her to make a mahogany table. The man chuckles and leaves in a black sedan. Gatorboy and Porcupine sigh. Luke stands up. (Luke): What’s going on, guys. (Gatorboy): You. Why I oughta- (Porcupine): Don’t bother. He’s just a kid. (Luke): Listen here. I’m more than just a kid. Luke transforms into Four Arms. (Four Arms): I can help. Don’t worry I’m used to doing the hero stuff. Now are we gonna stand around your save your Mom? (Porcupine): We don’t where she is. (Four Arms): Only one place that makes mahogany tables in Bellwood. End Scene At abandoned wood furniture factory a woman, mouth is duct taped, is tied to a log going down a tube and ending in a buzzsaw. There is a fat man in a suit with grey hair and bushy grey beard. (Mr. Don): Sorry, lady. Your boys failed. Now you pay the price. (Luke): Not if I can help it! Luke, Keith, Skyler, Porcupine and Gatorboy are by the entrance. (Mr. Don): Who are you? (Luke): Like your thugs said I’m a freak… Luke transforms. (Ghostfreak): Or maybe I’m a Ghostfreak! Ghostfreak rushes forward and punches Mr. Don who falls over. Then twenty something thugs walk out of the shadows. Mr. Don gets up. (Mr. Don): Bad move, punks. Mr. Don pulls a lever and the woman begins to go down the tube. (Mr. Don): Goodbye, Mrs. Fang. (Gatorboy & Porcupine): Momma! (Mrs. Fang): *muffled scream* Ghostfreak begins attacking thugs. Gatorboy just charges through them. Porcupine fires spines at them. Skyler shoots energy orbs. Keith armed with a crowbar smacks one in the face. (Skyler): Luke. You make the weirdest friends. Ghostfreak flies up to Mrs. Fang and frees her he carris her down. Then he punches another thug. After all the criminals have been KOed. Mr. Don stands before Ghostfreak. (Mr. Don): Show that you have the guts to fight me, Ghostfreak. (Ghostfreak): You’re messing with more than a monster, Mr.. Don. Ghostfreak flies at Mr. Don with a fist raised Mr. Don blocks and wallops Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak turns intangible and phases through Mr. Don and hits from behind. Ghostfreak rips open his skin and black and white striped tentacles grab Mr. Don who begins screaming he knocks him back and forth against the wall. His eye has turned purple. (Ghostfreak): You want to mess with me, mortal? You are meddling in things you can’t control or comprehend. (Mr. Don, terrified): P-put me down! (Ghostfreak): As you wish. Ghostfreak holds him over the spinning buzzsaw. Then his eye turns green again and he drops Mr. Don on the floor and times out. (Keith): What was that all about? (Luke): I don’t what came over me. (Keith): Watch it man. That was scary. (Luke): I know. Later Luke is talking with Porcupine and Gatorboy. (Luke): You’ll be heading home then, right? (Gatorboy): If we had a home. (Porcupine): Mr. Don burned it down. (Luke): Well, in that case here. He hands them the check. (Gatorboy): Really? (Luke): Really. (Porcupine): Thank you, Luke Tennyson. End Scene Later Luke, Skyler and Keith are watching Gatorby and Porcupine leave with Mrs. Fang. (Skyler): I’m glad you're using your powers for good. (Luke): Yeah. But I lost the prize money. Now I can’t replace your laptop. (Skyler): Why would you need to replace my laptop? (Luke): I broke it. (Keith): No you didn’t. (Luke): You knew! (Keith): I figured a little guilt would be good for you. (Luke): So I battled all those mutant wrestlers for nothing! (Keith): Pretty much. Who wants Ice Cream? (Skyler): Sure. (Luke): You're buying. End. Characters * Luke Tennyson * Keith Tennyson * Skyler Noel Villains *Mr. Don *Don's Henchmen Aliens * Upgrade (first appearance) * Four Arms (x3) * Ghostfreak (first appearance) Trivia * This episode is darker than others. Category:Episodes